


Frente al espejo

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Insecurity, Love, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llevas casi una hora dando vueltas por la habitación. Hace más de cincuenta que deberías estar en el altar, pero te niegas a salir porque tu prometido ha desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley





	Frente al espejo

Llevas una hora dando vueltas por la habitación. Hace más de cincuenta minutos que deberías estar en el altar, pero te niegas a salir porque tu prometido ha desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está.

La cabeza te da vueltas y te falta el aire. Intentas respirar, pero algo te oprime el pecho. Tu madre va detrás de ti continuamente, arreglándote el vestido.

—Cariño —te regaña—, o te estás quieta o te vas a manchar. Ya verás cómo aparece. Seguro que tiene una explicación.

No, no tiene ninguna. Percy no es de los que haga esperar a nadie. Es la persona más puntual que conoces, por lo que no es normal. Tu padre está sentado, aburrido, mirando por la ventana por si el idiota de su _yerno_ apareciese de repente.

—A mí nunca me gustó —refunfuña—. Seguro que se ha fugado con la _otra_.

Le miras con sorpresa. No puedes creer que tu padre haya dicho aquello.

—¡Emmett! —le reprende tu madre—. La niña está demasiado estresada como para que le digas esas cosas.

—Pero es verdad. Hace unos días le vi con ella…

Te va a dar un síncope.

—Papá, será mejor que salgas.

Tu padre jamás ha aprobado tu relación con Percy y este es un buen momento para sacar a relucir todas las tonterías que se le pasa por la mente.

Los minutos pasan y sigue sin aparecer. ¿Y si tu padre tiene razón? ¿Y si se ha fugado con _ella_? Total, donde hubo fuego…

Te miras al espejo: estás horrible. Tienes el moño ligeramente deshecho y el maquillaje corrido. Tu madre intenta retocártelo, pero ¿de qué sirve si te han dado plantón?

Se ausenta un momento, pero regresa en seguida. Está en la puerta, hablando con alguien que, por algún motivo, no deja que entre.

—No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda —dice—. Es la tradición.

Respiras aliviada. Es él, no hay duda. Apartas a tu madre; poco te importa ahora las tradiciones.

—Audrey —empieza a disculparse—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero mi sobrina Victoire me vomitó en la camisa y mi hermano Bill se empeñó en prestarme la suya de su boda y…

Le interrumpes con un beso y sonríes.

—No importa.

Te das la vuelta y vuelves a mirarte al espejo. Te arreglas el pelo y el maquillaje. Ahora nada te puede estropear tu día. Vuestro día.


End file.
